Moonlight Shadows
by Marinita
Summary: She was pleasure and pain, and they would pay a high price for the sin. But not having her was worst then hell.


**MOONLIGHT SHADOWS**

**Hello everyone I hope you like my fic**

**Please review and feel free to make suggestions**

**(I use some names for characters from anothers anime, but is only the name, this story is 100% Naruto)**

**Thanks!**

They are the most powerful, skilled, strongest, beautiful, indestructible beings in the universe, they have the purest blood, they are the royalty of the world, far superior from the human race but they are not immune to the desires, their battle will be against the feelings and that will bring destruction and pain to the world.

They were never supposed to be together, they were like day and night, like water and oil, always been apart from each other.

Destiny against them, cause the power of birth is so strong and families never tear up, not even in the last minute of death.

The name will always last, the love can be forgotten but inside they now what they had.

The memories will be erase cause they will never live with the pain, cause for them the pain of a lover is the same as death.

They were late, too late to realise the meaning of a word, of an act, of a move, slow like a dance, fresh and cold like the blood, clean like the water, sweet and pure like the snow and strong and hard like a rock.

It was so simple like the blond girl said once "Its only love", but it was really love, or just the desire to be with the other side, with the opposite….

They said the worst curse is never been capable of love, never feel the gain in your heart.

Obsession is not love, so far away from the heart that you can hurt, kill and even fall apart.

They can kill each other with a word, stronger then a sword, because even the best man can succumb for love.

A kingdom has been built by thousand men and it will cost a hell to be destroyed, but his love may fade with her choice.

But the waiting for your love can cost the life of your beloved ones, what would you do if they are in the tinny line of death and life..

The desire is too strong, the temptation is too much to resist, and their eyes are kind the same, deep and strong, powerful and dangerous, just with a little touch both can make her melt like snow… but inside just one can make her bring that feeling outside. That feeling that is craving inside the soul, screaming to show them your real self.

They will die just for a touch, for a stare, for a minute of her ….

"Don't never look at her in the eyes cause she will make you a slave for a lifetime"

And with those words the old lady closed the book and finished the story.

But inside she knew is was too late; the story would repeat.

And that's how the story begins.

* * *

"Kura you will not use those things inside the house, that's not for little girls, you can play with your dolls, look those are pretty nice, prince Paris gave it to you for your birthday, don't you like it?"

A beautiful woman with long pink hair and blue eyes was saying to her 8 year old daughter.

"Oh mom, please please I like my weapons, dad said I can keep it, and Kakashi told me to practice, i will play with my dolls later, yep"

The little girl told her mom with those puppy eyes she can't resist.

The woman just stared at her with a mix of sweetness and worried in her eyes.

"Al right just promise me you will not hurt yourself, I don't want your pretty face to be cover in ugly scars, ok Kura"

"Yes mom I promise, thanks thanks"

And the little one gave her mother a tight hug, and left to the big garden, while a handsome and tall men with purple hair and emerald eyes walked into the room with a smile directed to his wife.

"Its not funny Orfeo, she is too young for that, she can get herself hurt practicing that, we know that, I did the same and you too, and we almost got killed a few times, I don't want that for my only daughter, I don't even want that for Saga and Muu, but they are old enough to keep themselves alright"

Her husband just stared at her with a sweet smile.

"Raika dear, she is not as weak as you think , I can assure you she will be smart as Muu and even strong as Saga, so stop worry, she will do great, she is a natural warrior, just like us"

His smile faded and a serious look stroke his face and his stare went to the little girl in the garden.

"You know hard times are coming, they will need to be ready, the 3 of them, we need them to be strong enough, remember Raika just the strongest will remain at the end"

The woman moved fast enough and took her husband hand and looked at him with serious look.

"I wont let my child's been hurt in anyway, they wont need to be in this mess, I just want them to be normal kids do the things everybody does, I am asking to much"

Orfeo let the words went out his mouth like venom from a snake, while he pushed away some hair from his handsome face.

"Vampires will never be normal; peace is far away for us"

* * *

**2 years later**

"Come on Saga are you afraid daddy and mommy will be mad at you, or you are just to coward to fight me, oh sorry I forgot they are dead, so you are just a coward"

A tall handsome boy with onyx hair and eyes about 17 years shout to the boy as the same age in front of him.

Another handsome boy with deep purple hair and blue eyes was held by two boys a blonde one with long hair and blue eyes and another one boy with black hair and green eyes.

The blond one told him in a whisper with concern in his voice.

"Saga don't let this bastard get to you"

"Get off me Shaka and Shura, I'm going to kill him, let me go"

Saga shouted with pure anger in his voice.

There was a large group of people with black and red coats surrounding them with twisted smiles in their faces.

One blonde with a ponytail named Deidara and the other one with red hair named Sasori were going to get in the fight with Shaka and Shura but they stopped when a powerful chakra got in the way.

A tall blonde woman with two ponytails walked in the middle of the mess.

"Stop this immediately, Itachi if you do want me to expelled you from school right know you better get your ass out of here, and this go for all of you"

Said the woman turning to see all the guys in black and red coats with a cold stare.

The guys left and the blonde woman named Tsunade turned to the 3 boys left, with a hard glance.

"Shaka, Shura to your classes now"

The boys left, giving a last worried look to his friend who was still trembling cause of the anger.

Tsunade took some steps to the Saga, and with a soft glance took his arm slowly.

"Saga, you can't let him or anyone put you like this, they will try to use any kind of thing to annoy you, you are just one month from the graduation and you will join your brother to take the Haruno Empire, a king can't let things from the past get in the way, you know that"

Tsunade said that with a soft and calm voice, Saga was like a nephew or even a son for her, she knew his family from her young age, and she knew all the history about the Harunos.

"I can't, and I will never let someone speak like that again about my family, I don't care to be a king or any crap"

And he left to his class with the women looking at him with pity in her eyes.

Their family was broke; they were not the same anymore, any of them.

* * *

**10 years later**

A soft blue silk covered her beautiful body matching her eyes, the long dress was tight; blonde large hair was put in a elegant ponytail, duchess Ino was ready for the biggest party of the year, her best friend 20th birthday.

"I'm so excited all the royalty is coming tonight and it's been a while since I saw a bunch of hotties all together in a same room"

The blonde girl said with humour in her voice, she turned to her friend with a funny look and let out a noisy laugh to the girl in front of her.

"Oh come on forehead don't give me that look, tomorrow is your birthday and today is your night everyone will be here just for you"

"You know I love parties and all that stuff, but I feel weird"

A precious girl answered. She was petite, and that gave her and air of child, her long pink hair reached her tiny waist, her body turned the strongest man crazy, her perfect curves and her soft skin make her look like a goddess.

But those emerald eyes with hidden desires and passion, they could disarm even the

strongest creature in earth.

She was far beautiful from other girls, and stronger than many, she was one of the few vampires in royalty allowed to use their powers, for some families a woman using her powers was like a sin a deathly sin.

Sakura the youngest heir of the Harunos dynasty, loved and hated by many.

"Something isn't right Ino, and I don't like it"

* * *

In other place ..

"Get out"

A half naked woman took her robes, and with a last glance closed the door behind her.

She walked away with hurry, she new he wouldn't like if someone see her leaving his room, she was one more in his bed in a bed that was not even the main room, a room that he used to satisfy his desires.  
He wasn't a bad man, but his heart was like a rock, just a few could approach him.

He never force any of the girls to be with him, but they begged for a night with him, and no one could resist this handsome man, he was just perfect, his voice, his hands, his touch, and those eyes that made every girl melted, like pearls the most expensive jewelry adorning his face.

A man hated and feared, considered by many the most powerful vampire, their king Hyuuga Neji.

A few minutes later he put it on his robes and left the room, he walked to his room and entered the shower, let the water run through his body, the freshness of the water relaxing, his brown hair fell down her back, his eyes closed reflected meditation.

But as always, his mind went to her, reminded him of her creamy skin, the skin that he yearned to touch.

He frowned and silently cursed the power she had over him.

Into his mind came the day when everything happened, that day years ago when she bewitched him.

FLASHBACK

_5__ years ago_

_It was suppose to be a very important day, all the clans, and powerful families were reunited to discuss their alliances and stop the wars between them._

_At the end there were a few agreements, not all of them wanted the peace, but at least they won't be fighting for silly reasons._

_The kings and future clan leaders were reunited in a big room talking and some others arguing, he was tired of the noisy Naruto at his right proclaiming that he will be the youngest Hokage in history and something about ramen; in front Chouji was disgustingly eating all the food._

_He took his leave quietly to the garden, at the end some peace he thought; he sat down and began to meditate, minute passes and the calm was interrupted, he heard a soft laugh not too far from his spot, it was next the little lake of the castle, he tried to ignore the noise, but again the soft laughter made it lose concentration, he rose from his spot a little annoyed willing to make the intruder leave, when hi was just a few steps from the lake he saw the intruder, a girls back, she was making shapes with the water using chakra that's why she was just giggling the shapes were kind of weird, a little kid playing he though._

_He sighed and decided to return to the castle and not bother with such an insignificant issue, the long hours of__ the meeting were making him more grumpy than normal, as he was to leave, the girl turned to look at him, and it was there where time stopped and everything was in slow motion._

_She wasn't a kid at all, her features were like a doll, perfect skin and tempting lips, she was short, and was dressed in a blue cake expensive fabric, she was thin and her body wasn't like one of a mature woman more like a teenager, but something about her couldn't make him move or speak._

_She was the most beautiful girl (soon to be woman) that he had seen. _

_And then she smiled __not a sweet smile a mischievous smile, and something inside him awakened something deep._

END OF FLASHBACK

He turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom, in a few hours he will be attending the Harunos heiress birthday party, he will see her for sure and this time they won't have excuse to push him away.

* * *

In a amazing castle everybody was getting ready with the preparations for the party, the best flowers in all the kingdom were there, music and the most expensive decorations, the servants were running and making everything look ready for her princess.

A tall handsome men with light purple hair and soft blue eyes was watching the sunset, king Muu the oldest brother of the Haruno dynasty, a quiet man, very wise for his age and with amazing powers, he smiled at the worried servants around the house. For them it was just a party, a very important one, but just that, his face changed to a serious one, he knew this was much more, the time had come, and everything would change after this night, for better or worse.

The voice of his wife took him back.

"Are you day dreaming again honey?"

A beautiful woman with brown hair and eyes, told him with sweet voice, Kasumi her wife the sweetest person he had ever met, they have been married for 4 years, the perfect woman for her, tender and always understanding, even after the silly fights with his brother she always made him calm.

"Just wishing I could have the answers to everything"

She let out a soft laugh.

"That wont be fair, and life would become boring"


End file.
